Right to Privacy
by Ice Threat Power
Summary: Written for Suitsmeme prompt: AU Harvey is a feared Constitutional Law professor and Mike is a law student just trying to get by while impressing his hot teacher and maybe even trying to get into his bed. Warning: Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Written for Suitsmeme Prompt: Someone please write me an AU where Harvey is a notoriously difficult law school professor and Mike is his snarky, clever, outspoken student. They fall in love through Mike's attendance at Harvey's office hours which involve arguments over precedent and paper grades and most important court cases and favorite Supreme Court justices.

Bonus points for Harvey refusing to start anything until Mike is no longer his student. Super extra bonus points if they come _thisclose_ to kissing/whatever and Harvey has to (reluctantly) explain this to Mike.

New to the Suits fandom and in LOVE. I swore I would finish my WIPs before doing new things but this is relaxing while I get over my blocks.

Disclaimer: I own nada. Like squat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Mike was running late and pushing his legs to pump faster. He was supposed to be in his Constitutional Law Professors office in five minutes, only he was still seven minutes away. He could kiss any chance of passing the class if he didn't make it on time as several people besides Professor Harvey Specter himself had spoken about tardiness. Basically, if you aren't there, don't bother showing up again.

Mike wasn't stupid. Harvey Specter was the best Constitutional Law professor on the East Coast. He was feared on campus for his amazing analytical and legal mind but his acerbic wit and legendary bad moods. Not to mention he was hot as hell and Mike often found himself reduced to a puddle of barely cognitive goo whenever he became impassioned during a lecture, arguing with students and questioning ethics and converting them over to his opinion. He floated around the damn classroom, all deity like and arrogant, ugh. Mike didn't have any other option; he had to make it.

Especially since this was only the first time Mike was asked to drop by the office and it was only after he had turned in his first assignment involving an opinion piece on the notoriously debated Right of Privacy and the 9th Amendment. Few ever disagreed with Harvey Specter, especially about his favor subject that he had written BOOKS on. Mike read the books. He disagreed with them and by that, Harvey Specter. Mike was going to die, he was sure of it.

He didn't even lock his bike up as he practically flew up the stairs to Professor Specter's office barely knocking as he flung the door open only to see Specter wasn't even there.

What the fu—

"Mr. Ross," Mike turned around so fast he heard his neck crack. Standing behind him, in his custom made $3,000 suits was Harvey Specter himself, smirking. "Just in time, and I do mean that…"

"Professor," Mike greeted, moving out of the office doorway so the man could actually enter. "You wanted to see me."

"More I wanted to speak with you and close the door," Specter agreed while disagreeing at the same time. Mike decided to let that one go, it was only the first meeting of the semester after all. "I'm meeting with students individually to go over their first assignment in hopes of correcting mistakes that will never be made again while in my class or God forbid in their actual practice of law."

Mike cringed a bit, wondering just how bad his paper was. He may have written it a tad last minute while going against everything he had ever learned in Law School.

"Don't look too forlorn," Specter began again, snapping Mike out of his self-pity party. "Your paper wasn't terrible AND you got the only theoretical bonus points for actually using a book. I say theoretical because the syllabus explicitly states that students MUST use at least two texts as primary sources."

"So I got extra credit?" Mike asked confusedly, wondering if his paper was actually going to be critiqued.

"No, but nothing was deducted for that requirement," Specter leaned back in his chair. "And you won't get admonished about not being able to read, because you clearly have the ability to do so."

"My paper was good then?" Mike was still trying to understand where this whole meeting was going.

"It was a representative of a well crafted academic paper that is acceptable for a 2L," Specter went on, actually handing Mike his paper back. Mike resisted scanning it in favor of trying to judge his professor's expression.

"I sense a but…"

"But," Specter interrupted smoothly, for once not catching Mike off guard. "Your ability to read doesn't seem to help your ability to analyze a text and come to a sensible and well reasoned opinion that the facts have clearly presented to you. Thus your argument is flawed and incorrect."

"… I got an A?" Mike asked more himself than Specter.

"It had thought," Specter continued. "Except when you cited Antonin Scalia in a favorable manner, I'm willing to excuse it as bad judgment and am positive that it won't happen again."

"Buh," Mike stuttered. "Wait. I was writing the paper as an argument against the Right to Privacy in the 9th."

"I did in fact read the paper, Mr. Ross," Mike felt Specter's gaze on him as he stared at the paper. "Every baseless opinion and delusion that you put into it."

"I cited Scalia as a textulist and originalist," Mike explained, pretty sure that this meeting was not going to actually reach the topic of his actual writing style again. "He doesn't believe in the "Living Constitution". The Constitution says what it needs to and we can only interpret what the founders gave us. That was my argument."

Mike was a bit disconcerted when all Specter did in response was, in fact, roll his eyes.

"I am well aware of what your naïve second semester 1L heart believes, Mr. Ross," Harvey pulled himself into a rigid sitting position. "But the 9th Amendment is still obviously present for those rights not enumerated as the founders could not predict justly that quartering soldiers in homes might be the only invasion of privacy to happen in America."

"Professor," Mike began again, waving his paper around a little. "I've read the constitution. I've been able to recite it since I was five and I have an eidetic memory! Nowhere are the words Right to Privacy explicitly stated!"

Harvey, and when in Mike's mind did Specter become Harvey, pulled himself out of his chair and walked around his disgustingly expensive desk and get down on one knee in his disgustingly expensive suit while clearly disregarding Mike's personal space.

"So, Mike," he said, still leaning in as Mike struggled to not react to the warm presence so close to him. "Since there is no constitutional right to privacy, and this is a state and federally funded school that we are at, you have no problem with me being in your space, right?"

"Uh," Mike was too busy trying to busy to force his brain to be anything but goo. "Personal right to privacy?"

Mike felt Harvey begin to chuckle before he actually heard him do so. Mike was so close, he looked at Harvey before closing in and – why was the heat gone?

Mike's eyes shot open when he realized that Harvey had gotten up and began walking around his desk again. What the fu—

"Mr. Ross," Harvey began, all stiff and formal and not like he was five minutes ago. "I don't fuck my students." Well now Mike just felt retarded.

"Excuse me for being so bold," Mike began, staring intently at the carpet as if it just screwed with his feelings instead of his professor. "But I swear you were coming on –"

"Maybe I was," Harvey walked around again and propped himself on his desk. "But it doesn't the change the fact that this can't happen while you are my student."

Mike stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly.

"But I am allowed to schedule weekly meetings," Mike asked, deliberately keeping eye contact. "If I don't understand the assignments and readings?"

"I would encourage you to do so," Harvey drawled, making Mike gulp appreciatively.

"And some of those meetings may be over coffee or even a meal?" Mike asked, wondering how far he could toe the line.

"Sometimes," Harvey agreed, looking Mike up and down. "As long as conversation stays on the topic at hand. We wouldn't want to… stray and cross ethical lines or anything."

"No, we wouldn't want to do that," Mike nodded, finding himself willing to agree to whatever Harvey Specter asked him to do. Anything. And that thought frightened him a tad but that was neither here nor there.

"And when your semester is over and your Constitutional Law requirement done," Harvey continued to drawl, pushing himself forward and back into Mike's space before dropping his tone down to whisper into Mike's ear. "We will continue this topic of conversation if you so desire…"

Mike wasn't sure if Harvey was breathing heavily in his ear or if it was actually his own lungs producing such sounds. Before he could consider it any further in hopes of diminishing other areas of thought, Harvey's heat was again gone and Mike was now contemplating suing him for the state of his soon to be blue balls.

"Right," Mike rearranged himself and shoved his paper into his bag. "Great meeting, Professor."

"Email me in a week for a meeting about your writing style," Harvey smirked, lazily moving papers around on his desk. "That should give you enough time to fix whatever other idiotic thoughts you have about privacy."

Mike didn't know what to say so he just blinked before nodding and walking out the door, keeping his messenger bag in front, rather than behind him. Mike nodded to the next student who rushed by him, trying to be on time for the amazing Harvey Specter.

Hope that kid's meeting goes better than his … wait.

Scratch that.

It better fucking not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Because I am easily swayed when people say nice things to me and I was simply so amazed at the cry for more from this fandom, I did exactly what ya'll asked and buckled my ass down to write more! You all are amazing and I love you!

This is just the beginning, I think I have this thing mapped out but I'm terrible at keeping with it so if anyone wants to occasionally calling me out and kicking my arse into gear, you have my blessing.

I'm sticking with privacy because I'm writing what I know (sorta)…

Disclaimer: All I own is leftover mock trial ramblings, 4 copies of the constitution, a few law books and LSAT review stuff. Sue me after I get my degree, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was the class directly after Mike's encounter with the impenetrable Harvey Specter. Mike made sure to be early (for first time ever) to grab a seat in the back, not because he had anything he wanted to hide, but mostly because this way if he accidently sent lovesick looks to Harvey, no one would catch him. No one had yet dared to turn their back on Harvey Specter, even when someone else was answering a question or debating an opinion. Eyes were kept front, lest Specter grew fangs and sucked your blood or stole your soul or something else gratuitously violent and probably science fiction-y.

Greg, or Gregory Kipling who happened to be the guy who walked in after Mike for the meeting with Harvey, took the seat in front of him.

"Dude," Greg swung around in his seat to face Mike. "How bad was that meeting?"

"What'd you mean?" His meeting left him strung out in a way completely different from Greg … he hoped. He also had a lot more on his mind then Con Law after leaving campus.

"I barely passed my paper," Mike took the offered paper filled with crossed out patches and spidery writing in the margins of the text. Looked like Greg had some problems with run on sentences and the word "that". Coupled with continuous lines through words and tiny insults branded in red ink, Mikes unofficial favorite remark was the one telling Greg that he didn't write a single thought that hadn't been used since 1907 (and Mike was pretty sure that date was accurate because Harvey was a badass like that).

"I talked to some of the others and a few were even given the option of a rewrite on TOP of all the other work of course," Greg groaned and Mike made sure to look super sympathetic. "Specter is trying to kill us."

"Sounds terrible," Mike handed the paper back.

"Well?" Greg asked, shoving the paper in his bag. "What did you get?"

"I uh," Mike was saved from answering when the door opened as Harvey Specter walked in. It spoke boatloads how the room quieted.

"I hope you all did the readings in preparation for the lecture," He looked impeccable, as if he was going to meet the president of the United States instead of just teaching a class. "Considering how terrible the papers are, I am hoping some of you took extra care to reread things in order better understand them. Though I fear that no matter how hard a few of you try, it just won't help…"

The class atmosphere was so tense that Mike could smell the fear on his classmates. Well damn.

Mike looked around the room to see if anyone had done well enough to not need to look like they were going to vomit.

"Fourteenth Amendment," Specter smooth baritone broke through the splintering silence. "We will be taking the week to go over it because I find it that damn important. You will walk out of here understanding each section. We will start at the beginning, section one. Who can tell me what it says?"

Specter looked around the room, searching each face. He seemed to savor every twitch, flinch and look of abject horror on the faces of his students. Surely the students had actually read the constitution passage he had based his lesson on, right?

Mike wasn't so sure, looking at the rigid backs of his fellow students. Oh man, he was going to actually have to step up.

"If no one answers," Harvey said, scanning the room. "It will only get worse."

"All persons born or naturalized in the United States, and subject to the jurisdiction thereof, are citizens of the United States and of the State wherein they reside. No State shall make or enforce any law which shall abridge the privileges or immunities of citizens of the United States; nor shall any State deprive any person of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws."

Mike hadn't even realized he opened his apparently traitorous mouth until the whole damn section poured right out. Students in all rows turned sharply around to search his desk for their text book, a paper or maybe even the original Bill of Rights.

"Eidetic memory…" Harvey muttered loud enough that Mike could hear him clearly in the back of the room. Mike just shrugged, putting on a little smile that told Harvey a million things, including that he was so proud of himself at that moment.

"It helps," Mike replied, pretty sure it was rhetorical and not caring that he responded anyway. The kid next to him seemed to have a case of slack jaw. It wasn't his fault that he could recall every single piece of information that he read … including hundreds of pages in court transcripts, concurrence opinions and dissents.

"Right," Specter didn't even bat an eye, deflecting the conversation back to this list of court cases they were expected to have read in little over a week. "Let's start in order: Plessy verses Ferguson."

Mike pulled out his syllabus and laptop as did most of the other students in the class. Having closed down his laptop with all the cases in tabs, he opened Plessy easily.

"Harper," Harvey called out, targeting a woman in the first row. "Describe the plaintiff."

"Homer Plessy was born in New Orleans, Lousianna to…" and the class went on. Mike tuned out this part as most of the people were called upon to answer some form of question about either Plessy, Ferguson, the case, the court or any combination of the three. Harvey drilled into their heads about Separate but Equal precedent and then explained It's overturning in Brown versus Board of Education Parts I and II.

"Did you read the case at all?" Harvey broke out after a student failed to correctly to identify the law that Plessy had been arrested for breaking. Really? Mike thought, even Wikipedia could have shown him that. From the way Harvey's eye was twitching, he thought so too.

Mike had been called upon once or twice but was general left along as the class period went on. This Socratic form of teaching was typical within the classes of law institutions. It was supposed to be this "learning by asking instead of learning by telling" thing. Mike thought all it did was scare the crap out of students by professors flinging questions at them with little prior warning of what exactly to study.

It was survival of the fittest. Sink or swim. Luckily, Mike thought himself akin to a dolphin in water, loveable and easily trainable to perform stunts.

He snapped his laptop closed, packing up his bag slowly as the class finished and rushed towards the door. Greg gave him a meaningful look and Mike knew his plans of talking to Harvey would be dashed in the worst way.

"Professor," he nodded, making his way out the door.

"Mr. Ross," Harvey nodded back with a small wave. Mike shrugged at Greg before walking over to the desk where Harvey was shuffling his papers into piles. "Enjoy the lecture?"

"It was interesting enough," Mike agreed easily, wondering how he could dodge any questions about what was said when he wasn't fully paying attention.

"Win that game of solitaire?" Busted. Mike cringed a bit, before giving a muttered no. "I understand that I possibly did you a disservice by not demanding perfection and instead praising you for your well articulated albeit incorrect position paper."

Mike opened his mouth to respond.

"However," Harvey effortlessly continued over him. "Pull that shit again in my classroom and I will fail you fast you will land right in the dean's office with a letter of dismissal in your hand and no other law school on this coast willing to admit you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Undeniable so," Mike whispered, a tightness had sprung in his chest and was tightening his vocal cords. He could barely breathe as he stared at the lecture notes on the table though he could barely make out the words on them.

"Damnit, Mike! I don't play favorites," Harvey harshly whispered back, moving in so Mike could hear him perfectly and slightly feel the warm breath on his cheek. "If anything, I am going to need to make an example of you to show I'm not. Don't give me reason to. You need to show this class that you are the best on your own and I gave you ample opportunity that you threw back in my face."

Harvey swept the papers into his briefcase while Mike played with the straps on his shoulder bag.

"Come with me to my office," Harvey said, closing the door lightly behind him. "We'll spend part of my office hours ripping apart your views of due process that you didn't thoroughly explain in class and to make up some of your deplorable participation."

Mike trailed behind like a small puppy, noticing absently that Greg had not waited around to catch him after Harvey was through tearing him a new one.

Turns out they only spoke about due process for a short while, as Harvey was a lot more candid behind the closed doors of his office. It made Mike feel a lot better as he walked out, a list of supplemental reading for the next opinion piece he would be writing (to make up for that game of solitaire, which Mike admitted was pretty stupid).

He did finally find his spine shoved in the bottom of his messenger bag long enough to ask Harvey how he knew he wasn't paying attention.

"Besides your constant clicking and lack of other typing?" Harvey asked smugly, smirking at him from the second visitor chair instead of behind his desk. "You should keep your screen light dimmed, so other students won't watch what you are doing instead of also not paying attention. The girl next to you couldn't keep her eyes off of your screen long enough to answer the question about 'The Warren Court' in Brown v Board of Ed. But it might not have just been your game she was eyeing."

Mike colored spectacularly.

"Right," He coughed lightly into a clasped fist. "How about our next meeting be over coffee?"

"Do you even need caffeine?" Harvey asked, genuinely flabbergasted. "You already bounce around like a hyperactive child…"

"You're classes wear me out," Mike admitted, a tad sheepishly.

"Sure it's just my classes," and Mike colored again as a rather provocative image entered his mind. "Oh Ross you are too easy and hopefully in more ways then one."

Mike stumbled over a few words before getting to his feet and practically sprinting from the room.

He swore he heard Harvey laughing all the way down the hall.

Bastard.

Mike wanted to leave Harvey's office just once this semester without his messenger bag specifically positioned over himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This doesn't happen often that I post twice in the same week but I've been avoiding doing my art final and this has been a great motivator (and this chapter is mostly filler crap). Also I have a new story in the works but I want at least 5 chapters up (and hopefully have this story almost over) before I post another story.

I'll be gone from Friday on (I leave for Texas to pick up my best friend to road trip back to college). Leave love and I'll have something to post when I get back.

I LOVE YOU ALL. For real. You are some AMAZING people. (Iloveyousomuch.)

Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Won't own much for a while. If someone would like to pay me though, I'd be totally ok with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Mike was losing his damn mind. That could be the only reason he tortured himself with the enigma that was Harvey Specter.

Every time he went to class or dropped by for office hours or they met for coffee, he walked out of the meeting bouncing like an overly hormonal teenage girl AND the added bonus of extra work that he shouldn't even have to do. Mike was at the top of his class and it was beginning to become harder staying there.

Harvey had this new plan that if he pushed Mike hard enough, he would have to eventually fail and people would see that it wasn't favoritism. Harvey told Mike that if he succeeded, than he would have proved his worth to the majority of his classes and other professors and therefore it would seem like Harvey was just a mentor. It would also explain the amount of hours that Mike spent in Harvey's office. Mind that he explained this plan to Mike while sitting ridiciously close to Mike's chair, arm on Mike's armrest, and mouth precariously close to Mike's ear.

An amazing mentor, but still only one.

Damn him. He couldn't wait for this semester to be over so he could just jump Harvey Specter and get it over with.

Misdirection was apparently his first real life law application. Mike thought Harvey was out of his damn mind as well but was in no position to say so.

So he dealt with the extra readings and assignments and whatever the hell else Harvey asked him to do. Luckily he could only push so much work onto Mike without Mike being ridiculously ahead of the rest of the class. Small blessings.

If this was favoritism, Mike thought while locking his bike up in front of the library, he was willing to let himself fail. Mike shouldn't have been at the library at 6 on a Sunday night. He should be at work getting money to, maybe ya know, eat! But Harvey had asked him to tutor a student in one of his other sections of the class. Mike couldn't say no to Harvey. Hell there were times he forgot to breathe in the man's presence.

Still, Rachel had been nothing but nice to him during their two other classes together, so it was likely he would still get some of work done that he was putting off. But Mike didn't want to be there, and even he couldn't convince his mind that he did.

Rachel smiled up at him, waving Mike over to a table she had spread her stuff on. A pretty girl with dark hair and smooth skin, Mike would have been all over her in a heartbeat. He had been flirting a ridiculous amount with her in the past but for whatever reason he had turned his (supposed) charm off. That reason had a name, and though Mike knew it well, he wasn't willing to chalk another thing up to the amazing Harvey Specter.

Harvey and Mike had been making such headway into their pseudo quasi relationship thing they had going on that Mike hadn't even had a chance to look at other people and think, "hey, we could go make out right now … like right now, and no one would get fired or expelled or brought before ethics committees". They hadn't even defined their relationship. Who the hell was Mike kidding anyway? He actually had a shot with Harvey fucking Specter. No way in hell was he going to blow it.

They had been bonding over Chinese takeout and bad Supreme Court decisions. They bickered back and forth, challenging each other mentally. Mike would always be reminded of his different views on privacy with colorful insults cleverly slipped into conversation that in fact had nothing to do with privacy. They would catch lunch together, sometimes just by pure accidental meeting in the cafeteria on campus, and immediately be drawn into conversation about something law related and, on few occasions outside Harvey's office, something not.

"Hey," Mike said, putting his messenger bag on the table and sitting in an empty seat. "How're you?"

"Frustrated," Rachel replied, capping her highlighter and running a hand threw her hair. "I've read this case five times and still don't understand what's being said."

Mike stared at her a second, admiring her features before whipping out his own laptop.

"What case are you on?" Rachel flipped to the front of her paper stack, which Mike was positive was not a good sign for someone whose read the case five times.

"Korematsu v. United States," Rachel grabbed her syllabus. "I'm rereading it, though I still think we're a class behind you guys due to Specter taking a day to go over proper paper etiquette. He was 'oh so thrilled' to be treating us like 'freshman undergrads' and 'holding our hands and wiping our asses' that he assigned us extra work to make up for it, including some cases he said he was going to skip because of time restraints."

Mike couldn't help the snort of laughter at Rachel's impression and her balls at actually repeating what Harvey had said. Then again, Harvey wouldn't just ask Mike to help anyone, or he'd be tutoring some of his class as well.

Rachel was smart, sassy and going to make a hellva lawyer one day. She just had drive that most students didn't and she was willing to ask for a second opinion, though Mike knew a few people who would see it as weakness. Mike didn't think it was but he wasn't going to make that known to Rachel either.

"Let's see how much you know," Mike said, prying the papers from Rachel's hands with some resistance. "It's fine, it's just us and I already know you are smart and more than capable at kicking my ass."

"Fine," Rachel agreed, rolling her eyes. "But I swear Ross, if you make fun of me I will stab you with one of my shoes."

"No lie, I'm scared shitless of your stilettos," that at least garnered him a laugh. Now to business, "Who's Fred Korematsu?"

"He was a Japanese American who was taken to the internment camps during World War II," Rachel said, playing with her highlighter while answering.

"Good," Mike nodded, placing the papers on the table face down in front of them. Rachel just needed confidence. "And why was he suing?"

"Civil rights violation," Mike rolled his eyes. "Fine, he felt that the placing of Japanese Americans in internment camps violated his 14th Amendment rights."

"And what part of the 14th exactly?" Mike prodded.

"Equal protection?" and when Mike nodded, Rachel let out a sigh of relief.

"See you know this," Mike encouraged, giving her the papers back. "Let's take a look at your notes and some of the upcoming cases. Maybe I can help you study better."

What had supposed to have been a one hour study session turned into four. Mike had shown Rachel a few different techniques she could try to go through her cases. He hadn't ever had success in studying those ways but he had a different style of learning than she did.

"Let me at least buy you dinner," Rachel pressed, packing up her stuff. "You've spent your whole night here helping me. It's the least I can do."

"Don't worry about it," Mike said, putting his own things away. "We're friends right? It's not a big deal."

"I know Specter put you up to this," Rachel said, walking to the door with him. "He told me that he knew of someone who might be able to help. I think I overwhelmed him by coming for help so much. I just really need to pass this class."

"Look," he said, stopping to unlock his bike while Rachel waiting patiently beside. "I wouldn't have been here if I didn't want to. Specter might be stealing our souls but he can't yet control our actions."

Rachel grinned but still pressed that he come to dinner with her, even if he wouldn't let her pay.

"How can I pass up good company?" Mike charmed, making Rachel laugh though it sounded forced. Mike didn't understand it until they sat down for dinner at a 'hole-in-the-wall' Chinese place by campus and in the direction of Mike's apartment.

"You spend a lot of time with Specter," Rachel remarked while gently picking up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks. Mike was jealous of her technique considering he could only get the meet to his mouth with chopsticks if he stabbed it through. He preferred forks anyway.

"I guess," Mike replied, wondering what on earth this conversation would lead to. "I like to pick his brain. He thinks my opinions are dumb but intelligent ergo I'm interesting to him."

Rachel made a noncommittal noise while taking a drink of water.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Now Mike was curious.

"What's what suppose to mean?" Apparently Rachel had avoidance tendencies.

"You're comment," Mike pushed his voice into a falsetto. "You spend a lot of time with Specter? Hmm."

"Aren't we defensive," Rachel remarked, eyes alight. "I was just asking a question. Don't be so touchy. Geez."

"Oh," Mike felt kind of dumb but still righteous in his indignation.

"He's hot though," and Mike didn't even have time to process the question before he nodded. "Ah ha! I knew it."

"Shh," Mike shushed her. "Ok, so I think he's hot. He's smart and successful. Loads of people think he's attractive"

"Most people don't go do whatever their crazy Con Law professor asks of them and more," Rachel pointed a chopstick at him. "Admit it Ross, you'd lick his damn shoes if he asked you to."

"I have standards!" Mike cried. "Ok, so my spine might not always be there when I need it when he asks me to do something but I have my limits, Rachel."

"Ok, so that was a bad example," she agreed. "But still. You follow him around like a lovesick puppy and he dotes on you."

"I don't know what romantic comedies you've been watching," Mike said. "But professors overloading their students with work and having ridiculously high standards while demanding impossible feats of constitutional knowledge is NOT doting."

"Whatever you say, Ross," Rachel skillfully ignored his pointed glare. "I'm rooting for you. Maybe if Specter gets some, he'll be nicer to the lowly 1Ls and allow us some extra time to sleep or something…. Tell'em I said that and die."

"I don't even know what to say to that," Mike stared at Rachel horrified. "Mostly I'm impressed you think I'd be able to tell Specter that he needed to get some."

They both grinned wickedly at that and finished up their meals before parting ways. Mike with the ridiculous vivid image in his brain of him and Harvey and the phrase "gets some". And wondering just what other people looking in saw.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It's been a long week folks. Droughts in Texas to a Category 1 Hurricane that blew off some of my roof and kept me up all night? Not fun. We've been lucky though and I appreciate that the damage wasn't worse.

PLEASE if you are on the US East Coast, be SAFE especially as clean up begins.

Reviews are love and I LOVE my reviewers. For real. Ya'll are awesome and inspiring. Knowing people are reading and enjoying my work makes me write.

WARNING: It's about to be real slash ya'll.

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to any of the characters and will not profit monetarily from the creation of this fictional work.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It was over dinner when the realization hit. Sure, Mike had been enjoying his time becoming the mentee of the illustrious Professor Harvey Specter, but he never really understood how attached he had become to the man nor how far their relationship had progressed. He was courting Harvey Specter … or being courted by (considering who paid for the dinners most of the time) and Mike didn't really know how to feel about that.

It was definitely a courting process and not dating. Dating would have meant they were intimate beyond just a conversation or at least that was dating to Mike. And oh, how he wanted to be dating Harvey Specter.

It was amazing that he was keeping up with his school work. Legal research was killing him and god how he hated tortes or maybe just paperwork in general. Right now they were doing subpoena duces tecum, or subpoena for production of evidence, ya know, for those who don't speak a fucking dead language which Mike didn't… fluently … yet. Harvey Specter apparently did, because wasn't that par for the course.

"I've known I was going to be lawyer since I began talking," Specter said, swishing his wine in an overly pretentious manner. "Of course I can speak Latin."

Mike rolls his eyes and takes a sip of the fine wine, savoring it for a minute like he was told to do before swallowing it down.

They still talk about controversial cases but not at dinner. There was this one time when a debate over the controversial issue of gun rights in the recent case of DC v Heller had them a little too passionate for the restaurant they were dining at. Neither likes to admit it happened.

After, dinners became more to talk about personal subjects. Mike finally told Harvey about his parents dying and his grandmother's illness, his need to be a lawyer to support her. Harvey even managed to get a bit personal, talking about his younger brother and his success in the law field.

Before they got too personal, Harvey would usually pull back, saying there were close to that ethical line he didn't think he could cross.

Mike would stab that line if it wasn't theoretical, as it could be frustrating to penetrate that cold exterior that Harvey put up.

He had little over half the semester to go before Harvey said he would be willing to start anything. Mike was learning that he had more self control than he ever thought. If he could wait an entire semester to jump Harvey Specter, he was damn sure he could do anything.

Dinner was ending and Harvey handed over his card without a second thought. They normally didn't go anywhere near the University but since they were doing nothing wrong, Mike wasn't sure why they went so far from the school.

"Because most of the food is outfitted for low budget college kids," Harvey said as if it shouldn't be obvious. "Which is fine if you want to grab a burger or a good hotdog, but if you want a good solid meal made with food that is prepared with care you need to be willing to drive."

"Which is why we are here," Mike finished, catching on quickly. Harvey grinned and signed the check with such flourish that Mike wasn't sure that he actually did anything but drag the pen across the paper.

"Come on," Harvey stood, smoothing his suit. Mike followed his hands running down the fine fabric, eyes darkening as they did. Finally he looked back up at Harvey, seeing him smirking. They left the restaurant, Harvey's hand finding its way to the small of Mike's back as they passed the hostess wishing them a good night.

The valet brought the car around and Mike slid into the front seat. Lulled by passing lights, wine and lack of sleep from finishing subpoenas, he was finding it hard to stay alert during the drive and his eyes slowly closed.

Harvey, sitting next to him, felt the shift in tension from Mike's body as he relaxed into the leather seat. He glanced quickly between his student and the road as he took in the young blonde next to him, giving a soft smile that people rarely saw because no one really stayed around long enough. Mike had spent months with him and willing to continue to do so. Harvey had to admit to himself that he was beginning to enjoy and even expected the younger man's company.

When he pulled up to Mike's crummy apartment that didn't even look good enough for someone's dog, he sighed and shifted the car into park. While a professor's salary wasn't amazing, Harvey still kept a part time position in the firm that made him famous. They weren't willing to just let the best closer in the city go and leave his legal career behind, so he made the deal of teaching a few classes and picking up a few cases. Most of his work was done during breaks, leaving him with more than enough to cover him through the school year.

After a few minutes, Harvey knew he needed to wake the kid up.

"Hey, Princess," Harvey said lightly, leaning over the consol watching Mike's eyes flutter open. "You're home."

Mike's eyes met Harvey's for a moment and before Harvey could have moved or protested, Mike's lips were on his. It was chaste, barely long enough for Harvey to respond before Mike pulled away and climbed out of the car.

"I had a great time," Mike said, smiling brightly at the still stunned face of Harvey Specter. "I'll see you on Tuesday."

Harvey blinked rapidly as Mike shut the door and climbed the stairs into his building.

"Well damn," Harvey said, taking a moment to pull himself together. It was a rare occurrence that he had been shocked by people, but Mike seemed to like to keep him on his toes.

"Shit," Harvey growled, "Can't pretend that didn't happen. All my speeches about ethical lines and waiting … blown to hell."

He wasn't mad at Mike, hell he wasn't even bothered by the kiss. Harvey pulled the car into his spot and walked over to the elevator. Whipping out his phone, he quickly typed an email before tucking it into his pocket.

This was war and Harvey Specter didn't lose.

Mike pumped his legs as fast as he could. It was Tuesday morning and Harvey's email said they needed to discuss his final paper/project/thing and he was to be at his office at 10. This was an hour before Mike normally needed to be on campus and of course he was running late.

It was three days since the kiss, and Mike, and his homework, was suffering from Harvey Specter Syndrome. Nothing Mike could have done had kept his mind off the older man.

He was peddling as fast as he could. Mike knew that Harvey had high expectations to be displayed by him. He knew the line between professional and personal had been... well… perforated and he wanted very much to show Harvey he could maintain decorum.

So unless his legs became rockets in the next three seconds, he plan was going to be blown to hell.

Mike threw the bike in the rack, having an odd sense of déjà vu while racing up the stairs to Harvey's office. Two minutes late and counting.

Not even bothering to knock, Mike flung open the door wide eyed. Leaning on his desk was Harvey Specter, sans suit jacket and looking mighty sexy. Mike needed to get his thoughts together; academic meeting and final papers!

"You're late," Harvey said simply, putting down the papers he was skimming to look at his haggard student. "Close the door and shut your mouth. It's highly undignified and I have no time for excuses, especially since you think it's time I have to waste."

Harvey took a step towards Mike as Mike took off his shoulder bag and dropped it near the door.

"We have a lot to discuss, Mr. Ross," Harvey almost seductively, and when the hell did that happen? Mike's brain was trying to process this when he was gently pushed against the wall and Harvey's lips were on his, hard and domineering.

Mike let out a soft moan, remembering quite vividly where exactly they were and what exactly they were doing, as he pushed himself towards Harvey. They began a quick battle for dominance before Mike folded to Harvey, because damn if that wasn't the best kiss he ever had.

Mike let his hands slide down Harvey's back, pulling the older man flush against him. Harvey's hands were first at his neck before one went to rest in his hair, pulling slightly. Mike let out a breathy moan as Harvey attached himself to his neck, giving it a few nips before…

What the fu—

"Come on, Mr. Ross," Harvey said with just a hint of mirth in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he walked to sit at his desk. "We still need to discuss your academic progress before class."

Mike was pretty sure his eyes couldn't get any bigger as he still stood boneless against the wall. That wasn't a fantasy, Mike convinced himself, looking down at his pants and feeling the wet spot on his neck.

"Ross," Harvey barked. "Sit down. We have things to discuss and I've already spoken to you about wasting my time. I would hate to have to repeat myself."

Mike sat, still trying to put himself together. He did his best to listen to whatever Harvey was explaining about the thesis he had emailed him as well as sources he had found but Privacy was the last thought on Mike's mind. In fact, all he wanted right now was for Harvey Specter to invade his personal space and make him forget all about the 9th Amendment.

Mike walked out of there a half hour later, twenty minutes before class. He was pretty sure he didn't remember a damn thing Harvey said.

He also was sure he would never walk out of Harvey Specter's office without his pants being way too tight.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, folks, we are getting closer. I have a few more chapters planned so let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm a bitch, I'm not dead and I'm so sorry for this long break. It's my last semester in college and life and law school apps caught me in a web. I should have the next chapter by the end of next week if not sooner. My uni lost power so I am home for a bit.

Thank you for the love and reviews and alerts set even though it's been forever since I updated. Thank you all for reading. It's humbling to know people like my work.

I tried to be extra slashly in my apologetic state.

I disclaim that I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"Congratulations," Harvey drawled from the front of the classroom. "Final Exam is two weeks from now and I am free from all of you."

The class snickered, having spent a semester picking up the quirks of Harvey Specter. Mike gave a soft smile from the back of the class.

"I've been assured by several students who have been crowding my office hours and inbox," Harvey looked across the room, making eye contact with most of the students in the room. "most of you are well into your final drafts of your final papers due a week from now and a week before the cumulative final."

"Will you be giving a review session?" one of the braver students in the class asked.

"No," Harvey replied, not even bothering to look up from his book where he was finding the correct pages for the lecture. "Reviews are for teachers who haven't taught it right the first time."

Cue the panicked face, Mike thought, looking around at his fellow classmates.

"However," Harvey began, startling the class. "A few of your more outstanding classmates will be holding study sessions in the library at their convenience."

Mike felt a bit of dread in the pit of his stomach, the one part which knew his limited free time would be nonexistent. He quickly logged into his campus email to find reservations for a room in the library booked for several times throughout the next two weeks.

Well shit. Mike's head popped up to find Harvey fucking Specter looking at him. Of course he was too good to do his own damn review sessions. Of course he taught it right the first time and let others make sure the class understood it the second time.

Mike almost scalped himself while holding in the screams of profanity that ran through his head. It was therewith that little voice Mike knew meant he'd do whatever Specter wanted him to because HE wanted Spector to do him. Badly. Blue balls badly.

They hadn't moved on from intense make-out sessions like horny teenagers. Harvey said he was saving the rest for when Mike finished with his class. Mike shoved his tongue down his throat before he got another lecture about ethics. It turned out to be a good deterrent.

"They'll have key topics to go over but I wouldn't depend on the notes handed out at the review to get you a passing grade on the exam," Harvey drawled again, leaning on the desk again, capturing the attention of the entire class with a single breath.

"You'll need a lot more than a review and luck for that," He let his gaze sweep across the classroom. "Onto the lecture. I've done our course differently from others because I put the topics you need to know first and moved on from there. Now that you know theory and precedent, let's talk history."

Mike wasn't pay attention by a long shot, having done the required reading, he was sure that he wasn't going to be called on. Instead he was looking over the sheets the Specter had sent him shortly before class that listed the topics he should cover in the review. Bastard.

He also had an email from Rachel asking if he had some free time before the exam. Yah, no. He typed back a quick message before looking up and catching what the conversation was on.

Luckily Harvey seemed to be in the mood to hear his own voice instead of those of his tortured students and Mike had no problem catching up on emails and rearranging his schedule to fit some new review times.

By the time Mike snapped his computer shut and put his book away, he was confident that his schedule was secure for the next two weeks. He was almost finished on his first draft of his paper and Rachel had promised to grammar check it if he could finish it by tomorrow in exchange for all of his help.

"Ross," Harvey acknowledged him as Mike stood behind after class as per the norm. "Good to see you paid absolutely no attention to the lecture."

Mike waited as the last student walked out before leaning a little too close to Harvey.

"You're voice distracts me," Mike whispered close to Harvey's ear. "I needed to distract myself in other ways."

"My office," Harvey breathed, pulling away from Mike and grabbing his briefcase. Mike dutifully followed behind, swinging his messenger bag over his head.

"What are you doing over the summer?" Harvey asked as they stepped into the hallway.

"I've been taking to Professor Craft about a possible internship," Mike said as they descended down the stairs and into the hallway by Harvey's office.

"Have you applied to any?" Mike nodded, listing off a few names. "Those are all tax law firms. Is that what you want to do?"

"Uh," Mike wiped his brow uncertainly. "No, but Craft can't seem to be dissuaded to think otherwise. She said that I should try everything and since Tax isn't till next spring, she said I'd get a true taste this summer."

"But you want to do litigation? Barnell keeps wanting me to talk to you about Moot Court."

"I'll do it next year. I talked to Barnell already but the only contacts Craft is willing to give me this summer is Real Estate and Tax," Mike scrunched his brow, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll talk to some people," Harvey sat down next to Mike. "I'm not cold calling for you like some shit salesman but I'll feel around to see if anyone needs a law intern. You'll do your own legwork."

"Harvey," Mike began but was cut off sharply.

"You're not doing Tax law," Harvey leaned in, close to Mike's ear. Mike's breath caught in his chest as Harvey pulled him closer to capture his lips.

"No tax law," Mike repeated, letting the feeling of Harvey's lips nipping and sucking at his throat. Mike let his hands roam up and down Harvey's chest before he was pulled from his chair and onto Harvey's lap. "Tax law is dumb."

"Stop speaking," Harvey demanded, letting his own hands wander as he caught Mike's lips and rocked up against Mike's lithe form.

Then a knock sounded from the door.

"Fuck," both men jumped from the chair, neither sure who spoke as Harvey smoothed his suit and moved behind his desk. Mike grabbed a pen and notebook from his bag and settling it over his jeans. God, he prayed he pulled the right one.

"Yes," Harvey called out as a second knock sounded.

Looking more composed than they should from being caught in such a stressful predicament, both men eyed the door as Dean Charlotte Marlow stepped through the door.

"Sorry for interrupting," Marlow said, looking at the notebook in Mike's hand and papers on Harvey's desk. "Harvey, I wasn't aware you had office hours."

Harvey wasn't sure whether Charlotte's tone was suspect or merely inquisitive but he had no inclination to find out.

"I asked Mr. Ross to hold a review session for his class, as he is the only student currently maintaining an A average," Harvey spoke lightly, though his eyes were sharp. "We were going over what he his responsibilities were during these sessions."

"Of course," Marlow turned to Ross. "I don't believe we've met but I've heard much about you for being a 1L. You've got quite a few admirers. Hard to do on this campus."

"Thank you," Mike managed to stutter before catching Harvey's eye and grabbing his bag. "I, uh, won't take up any more of your time. Professor. Dean." He nodded to each before hurrying out the door and pulling his sweatshirt closer around him.

"Sweet boy, I've heard quite a few …things about him… and you," was the last thing he heard from inside. He didn't wait around to hear anything else.

Mike felt all of the last few minutes rush to his head as he wonders if he really did flush his law career down the toilet. His mind was flying as he thought of every meeting between him and Specter, every dinner, every touch and where something could have gone wrong.

His head was beginning to pound as he struggled to get his hands to unlock his bike.

For a moment, he stopped and pulled his thoughts together.

"Rachel," Mike's voice broke as he brought the cell phone to his ear. "I need - a friend."

* * *

><p>AN: Drama? Me? Riiighht. Reviews are love.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Love the reviews and that so many of you readers have added me to Alerts. Updates won't come as frequently as this, my school has power again and my semester has been extended but I will work as hard as possible to keep going.

Plot bunnies keep popping up left and right, do let me know what everyone thinks so I'll know what's good and what isn't.

Still disclaiming that I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

Mike felt all of the last few minutes rush to his head as he wonders if he really did flush his law career down the toilet.

"Rachel," Mike's voice broke as he brought the cell phone to his ear. "I need – a friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"I've got three full pages left to fudge for Tortes and Sepcter's paper to go over so you can go grammar check it," Rachel rambled on. "You better be dying."

"I think I fucked up," Mike pushed his bike with one hand, the other clutching the phone to his pounding head.

"Mike," Rachel stopped. "How about the Chinese place? I'll start walking there now."

"Ok," Mike ended the call before slipping the phone into his pocket.

Mike walked down the New York street, the cool air giving him time to breathe and calm himself down. He probably overreacted. He didn't do anything wrong. Mentally though, he was falling apart.

Was it worth the risk?

That thought lingered in his mind the entire walk. Mike locked his bike up outside the little restaurant he had first eaten with Rachel at, that had become their usual spot once or twice a month and looked to continue.

"Hey," Rachel greeted, standing outside in a dark. "I'm glad to see you're in one piece after that phone call."

"Sorry," Mike apologized sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "I might've been a bit melodramatic on the phone, but I really needed to talk to someone."

He held the door open as they both walked into the small room. A young woman came over with menus and they ordered quickly.

"I wouldn't have come if I thought you didn't need it." Rachel kept her hands folded while Mike played with the napkin in front of him. "What's wrong?"

Mike looked around again just to be sure he knew no one in the room. The restaurant was far enough from campus to not be visited by students, who preferred other more local places.

"You remember the first time we came here?" Rachel nodded. "And we talked about how Specter needed to get laid?"

"You didn't," Rachel gasped.

"I didn't," Mike agreed. "But damn if it wasn't close."

"Mike," Rachel sighed, wide eyed at the suffering look of her friend. "Did he turn you down?"

"I almost wish he had," Mike pushed his chop sticks to the side as the young waitress came back with their food.

"You're lying," Rachel informed him, stealing a piece of chicken from his plate. Mike let her. "You'd do anything Specter said and he loves the attention. So what really happened?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Mike really?" Rachel asked, turning her fork towards his face. "You think I'm here to gossip about your social life? When I have other more important things to do?"

"By all means, you can leave at any time," Mike griped, stabbing his chicken with more force then he intended.

"God you've been spending too much time with Specter. So shut up with your pity party and just tell me what's going on."

"We've been messing around for the last few weeks, maybe more; I don't know when it turned serious. We haven't had sex. It'd have violated his stupid ethical laws or some shit like that but we've kissed and stuff." Mike face heated up as Rachel smiled.

"We'll that doesn't sound bad, unless he sucks at kissing or something?" Rachel remarked while Mike shook his head. "If he's good at that, then what?"

"I'm in his office after class," Mike began, pushing some rice around. "We were discussing my internship options over the summer and how Craft is dead set on me doing tax law even though I'd rather eat the course book than read it."

"Well what happened?" Rachel urged, abandoning her food to listen to Mike. "This isn't about a shitty internship."

"We started kissing," Mike flushed again. "And suddenly out of nowhere, Marlow is knocking on the door and needing to talk to Harvey and I'm there and she's talking about hearing things about me and I left and Jesus."

"Calm down," Rachel grabbed Mike's arm, giving it a squeeze. "Marlow, like Dean Marlow?"

"No, Christopher Marlowe," Mike growled. "Of course Dean Marlow."

"I'm here to be your friend not so you can bitch me out thanks," Rachel shot back. "Does anyone else know about you and Specter, and really how could you have been dumb enough not to wait in till after the semester was over before jumping the man?"

"Uh, have you looked at him?" Mike replied, putting his head in his hands. "He's just hot and arrogant and oh am I in such deep shit."

"Does anyone else know?" Rachel repeated.

"No," Mike answered. "You're the first person I told and Harvey has these rules and ethics bull. He wouldn't have told anyone."

"Stop calling him Harvey," Rachel said. "I know but you can't afford to make that slip to other people. Secondly, I think you're overreacting."

Mike let out a sigh, "I'd was hoping you'd say that."

"Put it on hold," Rachel advised. "You need to take a step back till the end of the semester. At least then he'd be fucking his former student and not his current one."

"If he still wants me after this mess," Mike reasoned, picking up his fork to keep eating. "He probably wants nothing to do with me after this mess."

"Ross, stop being so melodramatic," Rachel rolled her eyes. "If he's been risking his neck for you this long, you're probably in the clear."

They ate in silence for a few minutes more, before Mike cleared his throat.

"Can I ask a question?" Rachel stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Would you have done the same if you were in my shoes?"

"Harvey Specter?" Rachel asked disbelieving. "Oh hell yes."

Mike grinned.

"Can I ask you something now?" Rachel questioned. "Was it worth it?"

Mike took a moment, chewing hard before nodding, "every minute."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about," Rachel said. "Ugh, you're so freaking lucky. Harvey Specter."

Mike just smiled.

They finished up the meals, Mike paying because Rachel dropped everything for him and he owed her big time besides just editing her paper and a private tutoring session. Rachel promised she'd be his confidant and hugged him goodnight, which Mike took that she actually did like him. She denied it.

As he unlocked his bike his phone beeped. A text from Harvey appeared. "Not fired, you're not expelled. Meet me in an hour" and it listed an address that Mike was sure was residential and actually Harvey's home address.

His knees practically buckled in relief. Recording the address to memory, which wasn't exactly hard, Mike took off.

He chained his bike up to a tree outside. Mike hadn't grown up poor with his grandmother, but he certainly had never been well off. Harvey Specter had always screamed high end and Mike sometimes just didn't see what the older man had seen in him.

It was obviously enough, Mike thought after being ushered in by the doorman who had checked his ID… twice. In his jeans and button up, he looked and felt out of place.

Swaying from heel to toe gently, hands stuffed in pockets, hunched, Mike waited for the elevator.

"You've been nothing but trouble to me," Harvey's voice called to him as he opened the door. "More trouble than your scrawny ass is worth."

But Mike wasn't listening, instead staring at the grandiose apartment in awe.

"Are you even.." Harvey stopped, capping the bottle he was pouring them drinks from. "The view at the window is better, though not nearly so as the one in the room."

"You?" Mike scoffed, walking towards the window. "The skyline is so beautiful."

"I didn't call you to talk about my view," Harvey whispered in his ear, circling him to lean against the glass wall. He held a cup to Mike as he sipped his own. "The dean's visit was a shock but not nearly as surprising as it could have been."

"You knew?" Mike questioned, surprised by the statement.

"No," Harvey assured, and Mike felt more settled. "But I had heard a few thing. When rumors get around, and they always do where I am concerned, I knew a visit would be coming."

"So it's fine," Mike asked. Harvey shook his head slowly.

"I've never lied during one of those visits, and I didn't today, but it came close." Mike shuffled closer to Harvey and Harvey surveyed the man in front of him.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mike clammed up, hands clamped around the mug as he took small sips of the warmed coffee.

"Mike, I wouldn't have asked you to come here if I never wanted to see you again," Harvey explained slowly, not passionately, but aggressively. "They need me more than I have ever needed them and they aren't about to part with that."

Mike nodded slowly. His mug was pried from his hand and set down on a nearby table.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about anyway," Harvey remarked, kissing his neck gently as Mike learned his back against the window.

"It was a pretty important thing," Mike breathed, pulling at Harvey's shirt and untucking it quickly.

"Mm," Harvey murmured. "Not really. It was under control. Have a little faith puppy."

Even in the haze of having Harvey's lips latched to his neck did he still roll his eyes at Specter's arrogance. He was far gone enough however to not mention ethics and hopefully get laid for the first time since beginning this tryst with Specter at the beginning of the semester.

"You have an internship," Harvey said after a few minutes of breathless kissing with Mike. Harvey kissed Mike again before pulling back and grabbing both glasses before walking to the kitchen.

"Fucking sadist," Mike muttered, trying to get his mind working again. "Right when I'm about to—internship?"

"Good to see you've caught up," Harvey remarked, rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dish washer. "I talked to an old friend, you have an interview on Wednesday morning."

"Before or after the study session you booked me for," Mike retorted, smoothing back his hair and pushing off from the wall and walking towards Harvey.

Harvey handed him a sheet of paper with a name, address and time he had to be at the address. Mike took it, sucking in a breath.

"They don't take interns," Mike said, eyes still glued to the page.

"Wrong," Harvey replied, smirking at the younger man. "They normally don't take interns. Just so happens that Simon Carver was looking for one this year and came to me. You're not doing tax law."

Mike choked on a laugh, still not believing what he was holding.

"Harvey," Mike whispered.

"Don't mention it," Harvey said, allowing Mike to embrace him. "Seriously, I just pulled our asses our of the fire. Mention it and I will throw you back in alone. I don't have time to train another TA so don't fuck up. It's not just your ass on the line now, Ross."

Mike knew he wouldn't because he wanted this more than Harvey would know. Passionately, he captured Harvey's lips trying to say everything the older man would never allow him to say even if he could get the words out.

Harvey Specter broke personal rules that night. The first about letting students into his home. The second about openly caring for someone.

It was going to bite him in the ass soon. He was too interested in the lithe body rocking in just the right way to care too much.

Mm, he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Leave some love for the authoress.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Plot bunnies came back and I am onto a new story line even though I swore to myself I would end this by 7, especially since I slacked. But fear not, here I am.

Thank you for all those who review and refused to give up on me. Thank you for reading.

Enter Donna, stage right.

I still disclaim that I own very little in this story, including all characters from the amazing show we all watch and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"What the hell is that?" asked Harvey, looking perplexed at the bundle of napkins Mike had deposited on the professor's desk.

"It's a hotdog," Mike responded, taking a messy bite of his own and brushing the crumbs onto Harvey's office floor. Harvey just frowned at him, then the floor, before again staring at the hotdog on his desk.

"If this is a bribe," Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm letting you know it sucks and that I've already marked your exam so you're a little late."

"If you don't want it-" Mike stopped as Harvey took a bite of the dog, getting a smear of mustard on the corner off his mouth. Mike licked his own lips, forgetting for a moment why he had came baring gifts. "I got the internship. Not that you didn't already know. I heard Simon Carver call you after I left his office and is it really standard practice to have a senior partner interview a candidate for the law intern position? And ask about non company related interpretations?"

Harvey gave him a look while wiping his face clean.

"Do you always speak in rapid non sequiturs?" Harvey asked.

Mike rolled his eyes in response and stared at the older man.

"Simon seemed to know about me," Mike remarked, finishing off the last of his hotdog. "Started questioning me on privacy rights. I didn't understand considering his firm normally handles contract and civil litigation. Or at least that's all I found about them…"

Harvey just quirked his eyebrows and looked back to the paper he was reading. His red pen moved swiftly to cross things out and making small notes in margins.

"So then he asked about our professional relationship," Mike continued, reading upside down with his professor. "He smirked, by the way, when he said professional. That tipped me off, thought you'd be impressed with thesleuthing skills I've been trying to develop."

Harvey set his pen down.

"Does this have a point, Ross?" Mike pulled his chair over to the desk and leaned in to capture Harvey's lips.

"Thank you," Mike softly said, whispering against Harvey's mouth before leaning back. Harvey cleared his throat and picked up the pen again.

"Don't mention—" Harvey began.

"I just needed to," Mike cut in.

"Don't interrupt," Harvey finished, narrowing his eyes. "And don't thank me, just don't fuck it up. Also, fill out that paperwork about the TA position I sent you and return it to Donna immediately."

"You have the scariest department secretary ever," Mike commented as Harvey went back to grading. Mike fished around his bag and pulled out the paperwork he completed last night and put it down for Harvey to sign. "I don't think she likes me."

"She can smell fear," Harvey remarked without looking up. "You reek of it. Did you talk to Barnell?"

"You're taking this new advisor thing really seriously aren't you?" Harvey finally just tossed the pen down, giving up on grading until Mike was out of his damn office.

"I'm not investing all this time in you so that you can fail," Harvey scathed. Mike's face snapped up to catch the serious expression on Harvey's face. "You've got potential but you need to want it and you need to be willing to work—"

"I got it," cut in Mike.

"Do you really?" asked Harvey.

"I got it," Mike repeated.

"I don't think you do," Harvey stood and walked in front of his desk, propping himself on it. "I think you're a hot shot with an eidetic memory and a little too much sass. You don't need to eat shit to do well but you will learn to crawl before you can walk." He took a breath, "Jesus kid."

Mike frowned in his seat, shoulders hunched and looking every bit like a lost puppy.

"I didn't mean to be so stern," Harvey offered. Mike took that as the first and possibly the _only_ half apology Harvey would ever give him.

"I get it," Mike said softly. "I don't want to fail, but sometimes I can't believe I am here and in these classes and doing so well. And us."

Harvey sits heavily in the chair next to Mike, and they sit in silence for a moment before Mike looks at his watch, curses, crushes Harvey's lips before running out the door for a final that started in ten minutes.

"I've lost my mind," Harvey concluded.

"Of course you haven't," Donna's voice rang from behind him. "You've just lost part of your sanity and good judgment. I'm coming in and closing the door."

"How much did you?" Harvey half asked as Donna took the seat Mike was just in, albeit pushed back a few inches.

"As your favorite assistant both here and at the firm," Donna started in what is going to be a lecture in the way only she could give him. "One who has been dragged to every place you've worked since the beginning, I am honestly concerned. I've heard the rumors and defended you! And you are screwing a 1L behind my back. God, Harvey, you could've at least drafted a memo. I'm honestly hurt."

"It's been a long few months," Harvey sighed, straightening his jacket. "And I didn't need to you coming to gossip every few hours."

"Have some faith," Donna said, reaching out to reorganize the papers Harvey had spread along his desk. Even though she was the assistant to the department instead of his personal one, she couldn't break out of old habits.

"What have you heard?" Harvey asked, snagging his coffee mug from his desk.

"You're fucking him," Donna was never one to mince words. "At first he was passing because of your arrangement. It morphed into his being your protégé and now people are pitying him because you aren't fucking and he should at least get that damn it."

"So people don't think we're," Harvey waved his hand.

"Not anymore," Donna smoothed her skirt. "They just think he's begging for it and you're making him your personal puppy instead. Apparently it's a fate crueler than tax law. Oh, and Craft hates you for stealing the brightest student she's ever had the chance to mentor. Marlow came sniffing around but I told her there wasn't a bone to gnaw on."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Harvey remarked, saying thank you. Donna just made a noncommittal noise in response, accepting the thanks.

"So," Donna stated, making Harvey's eyebrows crease. "What are you planning?"

Harvey took a long sip of his lukewarm coffee as he stalled while gathering his thoughts.

"Mike Ross is an enigma," Harvey began. "He's intriguing. Smart and he disagrees with me in public. But he's young and willing to do whatever I tell him to."

"And when you get bored?" Donna asked. "Don't give me that look, you will get bored eventually."

"Maybe," Harvey put his mug down on the edge of his desk.

"Know what you're doing," Donna remarked, getting up. "He's young and doesn't have a reputation. You're more established and your reputation is widespread. Sending him to Simon was a good start. Just be careful if the kid doesn't come running back."

Harvey stared at her as she softly closed the door behind her, leaving him alone with his papers and his thoughts. Harvey wasn't sure which was worse, but settled back in for some more grading.

Mike finished up his last exam, finally free from the first year of law school and sitting in his mangy apartment going through notes and books to sort what he needed or didn't.

He didn't use his computer for most classes but had the annoying habit of grabbing the wrong notebook, so some of his notes that hadn't been presorted into binders, sat in piles on his kitchen table.

Mike sighed in relief when his phone buzzed, telling him he had a text message.

Harvey wanted to have dinner tomorrow night and since grades were due in the morning, Mike would no longer be his student and just be his teacher's assistant.

Mike quickly typed out that he would be there and jumped on the internet to see what exactly he should be wearing for this dinner. Of course, he needed to get another suit before the month was out, especially with an internship as fine as his.

He flipped through some of the messages he had neglected in his spring cleaning.

Rachel wanted to know how exams were and told him some students were meeting up for drinks in a few hours. He text back saying he would be there as long as she told him where "there" was.

Once that conversation was over, Mike text Harvey to tell him he was going out with some classmates but to text him details about tomorrow.

Mike threw on a light sweater and a warn pair of jeans, knowing the bar Rachel named was pretty low key. He was one of the last to arrive as he looked around at his classmates with half filled glasses in their hands.

"Ross," Rachel called out from close to the bar, standing with a few people from the Harvey Specter Con Law classes. "I thought you'd never make it."

"Well if it isn't the hero of the semester," Greg Kipling smacked him hard on the back in a gesture of friendship, or Mike hoped because God that had hurt. "Specter's star pupil. First drink is mine, Ross, for saving my ass on the final."

"Whatever, man," Mike grinned but gave Greg his drink order anyway. "You would've passed. How did other exams go?"

A few people shrugged but everyone seemed confident they had made it to the next year. The night continued smoothly with Rachel and Mike staying close while other students got progressively more intoxicated.

"Dude," Todd Larson, another Specter student, pulled Mike in close, slurring words as he gripped Mike's arm. "I gotta say that watching you kiss Specter's ass was amazing this semester." Mike tensed while shooting Rachel a concerned look.

"I don't know what you mean," He did, but Mike wasn't nearly drunk enough to be having this conversation.

"Did he finally let you suck his cock?" Larson asked, laughing as he said it, gathering a few peoples attentions nearby. "Or did you just crawl to him and offer your ass?"

"And we're done," Mike pulled himself away from the other man.

"Oh lighten up, Ross," Larson sneered. "Teacher's pet can handle a little joke, right?"

"Fuck off," Mike backed up a step. "Seriously, I don't think you're funny."

Todd took a step closer.

"Well ain't that too friggin bad," Larson breathed right into his face and Mike nearly choked at the smell of whiskey on his breath. "Sorry for offending you're delicate nature. Wouldn't want Specter to come down on my ass, huh? He's saving that all for you?"

Mike was starting to really feel nervous. He shot a look over Larson's shoulder and Greg wandered over to pull Larson away. Rachel quickly grabbed Mike's arm.

"Are you ok?" She asked, biting her lip and looking concerned.

"Yeah," Mike breathed. "But I think it's time for me to go."

(TBC…)

* * *

><p>Leave love? Review?<p> 


End file.
